fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Sonic's Dream Bowling
Mario and Sonic's Dream Bowling is a sports game for the Nintendo Switch released in Fall 2021, the year after the 2020 Tokyo Olympic Games. It is the first Mario and Sonic game which is not about the Olympic Games (If we don't consider the Smash Bros series). Story The annual Mushroom Kingdom Conference is held again. Some Toads suggested that the Mushroom Kingdom should import a new sports game, and all decided that sport to be Bowling. After the conference, More and more bowling alleys are built. However, Kamek also snuck in the Conference, and told Bowser about the Sport Renaissance. So they also built Bowling alleys in their kingdom as well. And double however, even Sonic and friends were told about this, and they also made their own bowling alleys. As a flood of Bowling alleys were built at the same time, the Mushroom Kingdom declares a Bowling Tournament against the Koopa Kingdom, and none of them expect that Sonic and Friends go on the Mushroom Kingdom's side, and Team Eggman go on the Koopa Kingdom's side. Then people decided to make this Bowling Tournament more universal, and everyone belonging to the Mario and Sonic franchises can join the tournament. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to classic bowling . In most lanes (all but 1, 2 and 10 mentioned below), the bowling pins are alive and can react to the current event (e.g. screams when a bowling ball draws near, and sighs in relief if not every pin is hit). That's why it's called "Dream Bowling." Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Rosalina *Funky Kong (NEW) *King K. Rool (NEW) *Kritter (NEW) *Shy Guy (NEW) *Chargin' Chuck (NEW) *Monty Mole (NEW) *Bowser *Bowser Jr. (NEW) *Hammer Bro. (NEW) *Sonic *Tails *Amy *Shadow *Vector *Eggman *Sticks *Knuckles *Orbot (NEW) *Cubot (NEW) *Metal Sonic *Omega *Blaze *Silver *Espio *Wave *Storm *Jet *Zavok *Zazz Lanes #'Classy Classic:' There is nothing special about it. It's just an ordinary Bowling Lane. #'Luigi's Mansion Entrance: '''The pins have ghost faces on them. #'Boulder Bowl Galaxy: WHO ELSE MISSED THE PINHEADS!???? (No unlucky curse intended) #'Chargin' Chuck Training Center: '''In order to be a qualified Chargin' Chuck, it looks like they have to endure the rolling Bowling Balls in this half bowling alley, half training center place. #'Shy Guy Villa: 'What do Shy Guys do when one wants to go bowling but none of them have Bowling Pins? Be one themselves. #'Monty Mole's Underground Clubhouse: 'Same case as Shy Guy Villa. #'Hammer Bros' Training Center: 'Wait! So who thought of this idea first, the Chargin' Chucks or the Hammer Bros'? #'Crocodile Isle: 'Seems like King K. Rool found out a way to train the Kritters... by bowling them over. #'Bowser's Castle: '...or maybe Bowser thought of it first. #'Sonic's Bowling Lanes: 'Is it just me or do these bowling pins look like a certain Sega Villian? #'Soar's Cloudy Castaway: 'For fame, Soar the Eagle could do ANYTHING, even making clones of himself to knock them down like bowling pins. #'Windy Hill Zone: The same thing applies to Zavok... #'DK Jungle:'...and DK. #'Final Destinition: '''It was, surprisingly, Alice Bowling Lanes which our dear Blushy runs. Muscular, anthropomorphic bowling pins are used for the game. Story Mode You can play as any character unlocked, and each has 5 stages of 3-framed Bowling Competitions. Minigames #'Enemy attack: '''Koopa Kingdom residents will walk closer to you after each roll. Prevent them from touching the red line. #Basically all Training Progammes in Wii Sports. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Sports Games Category:2021 Category:Nintendo Switch Games